Mentiras, traiciones y disculpas
by Alice Whitlock de Hale
Summary: AU. Pues les traigo una nueva propuesta, una Nora valiente, ruda y mal hablada y una Marcie más sumisa y torpe. Se entrelazan dos historias, un NoraxPatch y un ScottxMarcie (con algunas apariciones de Rixon). Espero les guste. Hay lemmon y lenguaje vulgar. (Nora es más grosera que un camionero borracho). ¡Advertid@s están!


**BLOQUE I - Mentiras y Traiciones.**

**Capítulo 1 - Traición y castigo.**

-¡Vamos! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO!- Gimió Marcie al oído de Patch mientras el movía su cadera a un ritmo frenético penetrando cada vez más duro y rápido a Marcie, mientras ella arañaba la espalda de Patch por sobre la playera.

-Vamos Patch, si llega mi hermanita y nos encuentra en la pared de su recamara mientras lo hacemos, pegará el grito en el cielo y se acaba esto- Marcie sonrió en el cuello de Patch, pero él ya sabía que probablemente a Marcie eso le encantaría, lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que mientras ellos tenían sexo recargados en la pared de la habitación de su hermana, Nora, la hermana de Marcie, estaba en casa de Rixon en poses más difíciles y placenteras que Patch y Marcie…

-Que tal Nora, salvaje ¿¡ehh!?- Preguntó Rixon mientras se levantaba del piso, donde hacía un par de minutos ambos habían estado disfrutando del otro.

-RAAWWRR!- Contestó Nora a Rixon haciendo que ambos rieran. –DE-LI-CIO-SO Rixon-

-Sabía que te encantaría Norita- Murmuró al su oído mientras ella se acomodaba su calzado.

-Me voy Rixon, quiero encontrar a Marcie y a Patch en mi cuarto, quiero escupirle la bilis que traigo a esa zorra mustia, mañana nos vemos, ya sabes en donde y a que hora, puntual cariño, ya sabes que los polvos apresurados no son lo mío-

-Suerte con ellos, desgráciale la cara a la zorra- Soltó Rixon con una sonrisa sabiendo lo fiera que era Nora.

Para cuando Nora llegó, la casa estaba en silencio, a excepción de su cuarto de donde provenían una especie de gemidos, supo que había llegado en el momento indicado.

Justo cuando Patch se iba a correr, alguien había irrumpido en la habitación, no necesitó voltear para saber que se trataba de Nora, simplemente con el aura sexy que desprendía bastó para que se separaran y Patch dejara tirada a Marcie medio desnuda y sin correrse.

-Nora, no es lo que parece, yo… ella… nosotros, ¡No!- Murmuró Patch sin saber porque, si un minuto antes no le había importado estar teniendo sexo con Marcie, justo ahora se sentía una basura por engañar a su novia.

-Empieza por subirte el pantalón y entonces hablaremos. En cuanto a ti, zorra, vienes conmigo, quieras o no- Nora tomó los perfectos rizos de Marcie y la levantó lo justo para poder arrastrarla fuera de la habitación y hacerla bajar los escalones a trompicones. – ¡Muévete perra! No tengo tu tiempo- le gritó Nora a Marcie mientras la otra sollozaba falsamente. –No te creo las lagrimas maldita mustia, yo sabía que algo estabas queriendo con Patch, a sabiendas de que es mío, pero no te creí tan traidora y tan puta como para hacerlo, veo que me equivoqué- antes de decir algo más, Nora levantó a Marcie del suelo, donde se había quedado al bajar los escalones y le soltó un puñetazo que la hizo caer sobre su trasero.

-¡Levántate estúpida! ¡Vamos!- Marcie se levantó como pudo y trató de darle una cachetada que Nora esquivó y a cambio, recibió un puñetazo en el estomago que la hizo doblarse y caer, esta vez sobre sus rodillas. Nora la jaló de nuevo del cabello e hizo que su rostro se estampara contra la alfombra del pasillo lo que le generó un leve raspón rojizo.

-¡Valiente puta tengo por hermana! Marcie, siempre supe que me envidiabas, pero no creí que fueras tan traidora, quizá robarme algunas cosas era "normal" y lo pasé por alto, pero revolcarte con mi novio ¡No tiene madre!- Nora tomó a Marcie semi desnuda y la arrastró hasta la calle dejándola tirada medio inconsciente. Regreso al interior de la casa y sacó un plumón indeleble con el que le rotuló a Marcie desde la cara, pasando por el vientre y las piernas. Su mensaje era claro, "PUTA" escrito en mayúsculas en la frente de Marcie y en su cuerpo, donde no tenía otras rotulaciones, y en su vientre y espalda "SOY LA ZORRA TRAIDORA, ME COGÍ AL NOVIO DE MI HERMANA".

-Aprenderás muy bien la lección ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Nora regresó a su casa cerrando la puerta con seguro y checando todas las demás para que no pudiera entrar Marcie.

**Pues como se darán cuenta, esta es una nueva propuesta, una Marcie medio sumisa, una Nora rebelde, Patch medio torpe, y Rixon un dios en la cama.**

**Espero les guste y me sigan leyendo. ¡Nos leemos el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
